Halcyon Pretty Cure!
Halcyon Pretty Cure (ハルシオンプリキュア Harushion Purikyua), by Phineasmon302, is a semi-sequel to Smile Pretty Cure, taking place 13 years after the end of the season, in 2025. Plot Characters Pretty Cure *'Awabeni Emiri' (淡紅えみり Awabeni Emiri) / Cure Spinel (キュアスピネル Kyua Supineru) **Intro: **Attack: Cheer Intaglio ***A second-year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Emiri enjoys writing simple poems and making plush dolls for the children of her neighborhood, and after becoming a Pretty Cure, she starts a Pretty Cure Club, prompting her to search for teammates, as there's no such thing as a one-person school club. She is so compassionate that her usual happy-go-lucky behaviour can turn vicious whenever she sees anyone being bullied, harassed or threatened. From time to time, she seems to have fuzzy memories concerning a girl with pink hair, and has no clue of what they could mean. *'Urabe Mizuho' (浦辺みずほ Urabe Mizuho) / Cure Larimar (キュアラリマー Kyua Rarimā) **Intro: **Attack: Grace Intaglio ***Daughter of a wealthy cruise line owner, and called "Porcelain Mermaid" by some, Mizuho was pampered all her life and had little to no time to make friends until she transferred to Emiri's class. She is gentle, caring and sensitive, and due to her upbringing, finds bliss in mundane activities, thus coming across as airheaded. Although she emits an aura of elegance and class, her interests are far from dignified: she adores extreme sports, action movies, terrible jokes, and is a huge fan of the Miracle Peace manga and of its TV adaptation. *'Midorikawa Yui' (緑川ゆい Midorikawa Yui) / Cure Venture (キュアベンチャー Kyua Benchā) **Intro: **Attack: Rush Intaglio ***The youngest of the Midorikawa siblings, she is now a 13-year-old, Emiri's classmate and closest friend, and member of Nanairogaoka Middle School's badminton team. Yui is easygoing, down-to-earth, and somewhat sarcastic and stubborn, but is also extremely loyal and values her family (especially Nao, her primary role model) and friends above everything else. Yui has an interest in lolita fashion, as well as an appetite just as large as Nao's, which is particularly jarring for someone as short as her. *'Cure Heliodor' (キュアヘリオドール Kyua Heriodōru) **Intro: **Attack: ***A mysterious fourth Cure. Allies *'Opal' (オパール Opāru) **One of the twin princesses of Halcyonite, her real name is Princess Precious Opalite (プレシャスオパーライト姫 Pureshasu Opāraito-hime). In order to complete the Pretty Cure Club, she takes on a human form and transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School, claiming to be an American transfer student named Tiffany Stone (ティファニーストーン Tifanī Sutōn). *'Morgan' (モーガン Mōgan) **Opal's older twin, whose real name is Princess Precious Morganite (プレシャスモーガナイト姫 Pureshasu Mōganaito-hime). Although initially against her sister's idea of becoming an official Pretty Cure Club member, she gives in and transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School alongside her as Morgana Stone (モルガナストーン Morugana Sutōn). *'Alexan' (アレキサン Arekisan) **Opal and Morgan's baby brother, officially known as Prince Precious Alexandrite (プレシャスアレキサンドライト王子 Pureshasu Arekisandoraito-ōji). *'Empress Precious Beryl' (女帝プレシャスベリル Nyotei Pureshasu Beriru) **The main ruler of Halcyonite. Masquerade *'Heavy Metal Harlequin' (重金属ハーレクイン Jūkinzoku Hārekuin) and Heavy Metal Colombine (重金属コロンバイン Jūkinzoku Koronbain) **The main villains of the story, they love seeing innocent people in pain just as much as they love each other. *'Ironne' (アイローン Airōn) *'Pewter' (ピューター Pyūtā) *'Brassuke' (ブラスケ Burasuke) *'Titania' (チタニア Chitania) **The most powerful of the Heavy Metal couple's minions, she looks the same age as the Cures, but doesn't see them as anything other than an obstacle. She is never seen without her pet ermine, Little Nickel, laid over her shoulders. *'Little Nickel' (リトルニッケル Ritoru Nikkeru) **Titania's beloved pet ermine, and the only one, other than her superiors, she truly cares for. *'Shinobase' (シノバセー Shinobasē) **The monsters created by the members of Masquerade through the Heavy Heart Masks. Their name comes from shinobaseru (忍ばせる), meaning "to mask". Items *'Divine Jewel' (デバインジュエル Debain Jueru) **An all-powerful gemstone that gave birth to Halcyonite long ago, and provides vital energy for it ever since. When Masquerade invaded, it was split in several shards due to the immense power collision between Precious Beryl and the Heavy Metal couple. *'Precious Palette' (プレシャスパレット Pureshasu Paretto) **The Cures' transformation items, activated by the call of "Pretty Cure Asterism!". The brushes that come with them, known as the Crystalline Dazzlers (クリスタラインダズラー Kurisutarain Dazurā), can double as their attack items. *'Heavy Heart Mask' (ヘビーハートマスク Hebī Hāto Masuku) **Masquerade ball-style pierrot masks, obviously used by the members of Masquerade. There are two kinds of Heavy Heart Masks: simple black and white ones, which allows the user to take any kind of disguise, and black and lime green ones with a metallic sheen, which are used to summon Shinobases. Locations *'Radiant Empire Halcyonite' (英名の帝国ハルシオナイト Eimei no Teigoku Harushionaito) *'Heavy Metal Land Masquerade' (重金国マスカレード Jūkingoku Masukarēdo) *'Nanairogaoka Middle School ' Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Halcyon Pretty Cure!